


Acceptable Degrees of Annoyance

by celeste9



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan has a headache. Billy helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Degrees of Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom stocking ficlet fluff for eriah211. Fills the headaches square on my old h/c bingo card.

Alan rubbed his temples and sighed, the headache building steadily. There was possibly nothing he liked less in the world than writing grant proposals. 

Well. He probably liked getting tricked into setting foot on islands populated by amusement park dinosaurs even less, it had to be said.

Still. Proposals. Designed to drive a man to an early grave, he was certain of it. They desperately needed the funding, too, or the next dig would be a bust.

A firm tap on the door made him look up, raising his eyes to see Billy’s cheerful smile. 

“I come bearing gifts,” he said, striding to Alan’s desk with coffee and Ibuprofen in hand.

“The coffee’s fine but I would have preferred a beer,” Alan told him.

Billy pretended to gasp. “On museum premises? Why, Doctor Grant, I’m shocked.”

“Just give me the pills, will you?”

Chuckling, Billy forked the bottle over.

Alan proceeded to swallow three tablets, drinking half the coffee in the process. He almost felt better just from the act of doing it.

Moving behind Alan’s chair, Billy started kneading Alan’s shoulders. “Better? I will accept a small measure of grumpiness as your personality default, but too much and I’ll be forced to flee.”

“Billy,” Alan protested, flinching away.

Billy refused to budge. “Alan. I’m not your student anymore; no one can say a thing.” He paused. “Well, they can, but we don’t have to give a shit.”

“There is such a thing as privacy, you know. You could have shut the door.”

Alan didn’t need to be able to see Billy’s face to imagine the cheeky grin on his face. “And then have everyone wonder what exactly we were doing in here with the door closed?”

Alan sighed.

Billy leaned down to kiss Alan’s temple. “There, just a little bit grumpy, just the way I like you.”

Though he wanted to be annoyed, Alan found he couldn’t. Which about summed up his reaction to Billy in general, to be honest. “Don’t you have a tour to be running?”

“In a minute. Wanted to check on you. I know how you get when faced with your nemesis.”

Alan glared at the proposal again. His headache seemed to return in full force at the mere mention of what he’d been working on.

Billy’s thumbs worked at a particularly insistent knot at the base of Alan’s neck. Alan resisted the urge to moan.

“Tell you what,” Billy said. “After my tour I’ll come straight back. See if I can’t knock this sucker out for you.”

Alan turned in his chair, jarring Billy’s grip. “You’d do that?”

“Why, for you, Doctor Grant, that’s the least I’m willing to do.” Though Billy’s tone was careless, the words almost a joke, his eyes said he meant every bit.

With one brief glance at the still open door, Alan tugged Billy down for a kiss. “I remember why I keep you around, now.”

Billy laughed, his hands pressing against the arms of Alan’s chair as he braced himself. “Coffee, massages, and gruntwork, that’s what I’m here for.”

“Don’t forget charming money right out of wealthy patron’s pockets,” Alan added. “You’re good at that, too.”

Stealing another kiss, Billy agreed, “Sure, anything that involves looking pretty, that I can manage.” He straightened, and Alan tried not to appear reluctant to let him go. “Speaking of, duty calls. See you later?”

Alan nodded. “Later. I’m counting on you to rescue me.”

“Scout’s honor,” Billy said, with something that might have been a Boy Scout salute, or at least an attempt at it. 

Alan watched him leave, and touched his fingers briefly to his mouth. 

Kissing, too. Billy was definitely worth keeping around for that. 

**_End_ **


End file.
